


New Message (1)

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol invited all of his friends into the chat room. Seungkwan can’t stop using hashtags, everyone bags on Wonwoo, Jihoon just wants to leave, and, wait, aren’t there supposed to be thirteen of them in the chat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Message (1)

**Author's Note:**

> Reads like an IM group chat. #1YEARWITHSEVENTEEN

**_Please note: this chat is being recorded and archived._ **

 

**_choi_scoups added __b00n0n to the chat._ **

 

 **__b00n0n:** aww hyung, i’m first?? :’) so #sweet !!

 **choi_scoups:** shush i only added you first because of your screenname

 **__b00n0n:** WOW OK way to ruin the moment #r00d

 

**_choi_scoups added hvcny98 to the chat._ **

 

 **hvcny98:** yes!! now it’s a party :D

 **__b00n0n:** it was a party before you even came here!!!! >:0 #stop

 **hvcny98:** okay but wait until you here my newest mixtape omg

 **choi_scoups:** **hear

 **hvcny98:** ah hyung let me live!!!! just mess with seungkwan instead

 **__b00n0n:** hyung knows i just have the best grammer ever so he doesn’t :))))

 **choi_scoups:** **grammar

 **__b00n0n:** GDI HYUNG!!!!!! #sosososorude

 

**_choi_scoups added xX_w0nd3rw@ll to the chat._ **

 

 **__b00n0n:** who’s that??? #confused

 **xX_w0nd3rw@ll:** hyung you just interrupted my livestream of the newest mcr video..

 **__b00n0n:** oh! wonwoo hyung!!!!!! #hello

 **hvcny98:**  didn’t they break up?

 **xX_w0nd3rw@ll:** DON’T SAY SUCH THINGS!!!

 **hvcny98: “** On March 22, 2013, the band announced their break-up on their official website-”

 **xX_w0nd3rw@ll:** I CAN’T SEE THAT!!!!!

 **__b00n0n:** well you obv are since youre responding to it??? #lol

 

**_choi_scoups added naega_hosh96 to the chat._ **

 

 **naega_hosh96:** GUYS OK I THINK I FINALLY GOT THE JELLYFISH DANCE DOWN  

 **__b00n0n:** don’t you just move your hands around?? #what

 **naega_hosh96:** AFTER 40 HOURS OF HARD LABOR

 **xX_w0nd3rw@ll:** soonyoung defend me! hansol keeps going off on me about mcr

 **naega_hosh96:** mcr???

 **naega_hosh96:** mixed… crayon rocks?

 **xX_w0nd3rw@ll:** omg

 **xX_w0nd3rw@ll:** how are you my best friend??

 **naega_hosh96:** oh wait i am???

 **naega_hosh96:** you keep saying that mingyu is :(

 **hvcny98:** mcr - my chemical romance

 **xX_w0nd3rw@ll:** huh? when did i say that???

 **xX_w0nd3rw@ll:** well its you lmao

 **naega_hosh96:** oh mcr!!

 **naega_hosh96:** didn’t they break up like-- 50 years ago??

 **xX_w0nd3rw@ll:** omg….

 **__b00n0n:** hahahahahahaha #rip wonwoo hyung

 **hvcny98:** may his soul rest in peace...

 **naega_hosh96:** just like mcr’s career...

 **xX_w0nd3rw@ll:** YOU GUYS!!!!

 **xX_w0nd3rw@ll:** UGH WHERE’S CHEOL HYUNG????

 **xX_w0nd3rw@ll:** I NEED THE VOICE OF REASON TO HELP ME OUT

 **choi_scoups:** jeon wonwoo; 1996 - 2016

 **xX_w0nd3rw@ll:** …

 

**_choi_scoups added thechanman to the chat._ **

 

 **hvcny98:** you’re not a man...

 **thechanman:** seungcheol hyung how do i get out of a group chat

 **xX_w0nd3rw@ll:** if i’m suffering, you’re suffering with me chan

 **thechanman:** what are you suffering from? did they steal your beanies again?

 **xX_w0nd3rw@ll:** no they’re insulting music from the gods

 **xX_w0nd3rw@ll:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN AGAIN???|

 **hvcny98:** gdi chan

 **thechanman:** gdi??

 **hvcny98:** g-dragon it lol

 **thechanman:** oh is that what it means!?!?!

 **hvcny98:** ….yes

 **thechanman:** oh that’s interesting!!!

 **thechanman:** gdi

 **thechanman:** gdi

 **thechanman:** gdi

 **thechanman:** gdi

 **__b00n0n:** omg hahahahahaha

 **hvcny98:** smh

 **thechanman:** oh what does that one mean??

 **choi_scoups:** s.m entertainment headquarters

 

**_choi_scoups added woozihoon to the chat._ **

 

 **woozihoon:** I leave you guys for one minute and I can’t get a break, huh?

 

 **_woozihoon left the chat.  
_**

**_choi_scoups added woozihoon to the chat.  
_ **

**_woozihoon left the chat.  
_ **

**_choi_scoups added woozihoon to the chat.  
_ **

**_woozihoon left the chat.  
_ ** ****

**_choi_scoups added woozihoon to the chat._ **

 

 **woozihoon:** OKAY FINE.

 **choi_scoups:** :D

 

**_choi_scoups added m_gyuxx to the chat._  
**

**_choi_scoups added seokmyass to the chat._ **

 

 **woozihoon:**...I have no words for that username, Seokmin...

 **naega_hosh96:** :))))))))))

 **seokmyass:** ;))))))))))

 **__b00n0n:** hansol why aren’t we that cute together :( #goals

 **hvcny98:** what?? we do that too!!

 **__b00n0n:** :D #love #you

 **__b00n0n:** :) #you #should #say #you #love #me #too

 **__b00n0n:** :( #okay

 **xX_w0nd3rw@ll:** that’s not how you use hashtags seungkwan...

 **__b00n0n:** >:( mcr broke up #fightme

 **xX_w0nd3rw@ll:** YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO GO THAT FAR

 **hvcny98:** CRAP SORRY I WAS IN THE KITCHEN

 **naega_hosh96:** haha kitchen... :)

 **seokmyass:** nd u said crap... :)

 **naega_hosh96:** crap in the kitchen

 **seokmyass:** lol we’re so funny

 **woozihoon:** I’m seriously fighting the urge to delete my account.

 **thechanman:** hey wait where’s mingyu hyung??

 **__b00n0n:** oh… he’s probably having dinner or smth

 **thechanman:** smth?

 **hvcny98:** southern mothers that honk

 **thechanman:** so… “oh… he’s probably having dinner or southern mothers that honk”?

 **hvcny98:** yes

 **hvcny98:** afk

 **__b00n0n:** #ok #ily <33333333

 **seokmyass:** seungkwan ur making it so obv

 **__b00n0n:** nothing is obvious!!! #omg

 **naega_hosh96:** oh, but it is ;)

 **seokmyass:** ;)

 **__b00n0n:** ugh… BUT WHERE DID HE GO?? :( #MISSHIMALREADY

 **naega_hosh96:** bathroom i’m guessing??

 **seokmyass:** it’s 6:13… he always goes to the bathroom at 6:13…

 **xX_w0nd3rw@ll:** WHY DO YOU KNOW THAT/??

 **seokmyass:** y do u have two x’s in ur u/n?

 **xX_w0nd3rw@ll:** don’t tell me how to live my  life!!

 **naega_hosh96:** more importantly, why doesn’t seungkwan know this???/

 **__b00n0n:** why should i???

 **seokmyass:** u kno y ;))))

 **naega_hosh96:** ;))

 **woozihoon:** Chan, do you really not know what these abbreviations mean?

 **thechanman:** um… no not really…

 **woozihoon:** Really?

 **woozihoon:** …

 **woozihoon:** ....

 **woozihoon:** ...Okay, just wondering…

 **thechanman:** hyung, what does afk mean?

 **woozihoon:** All… flightless kites?

 **thechanman:** with the question mark?

 **woozihoon:** ...Yes…

 **hvcny98:** kk i’m here

 **hvcny98:** oh good one hyung lmao

 **thechanman:** lmao?

 **hvcny98:** any takers?

 **xX_w0nd3rw@ll:** i’ll pass

 **seokmyass:** me 2

 **naega_hosh96:** ^^^^

 **__b00n0n:** lemons… mangoes… apricots… oranges… #good?

 **seokmyass:**...

 **naega_hosh96:**...

 **woozihoon:** …

 **thechanman:** i’m guessing that’s not it…

 **naega_hosh96:** KWAN YOU RUINED IT

 **seokmyass:** how are you in the beagle line?

 **__b00n0n:** D: #mybad

 **hvcny98:** just join the no fun guys with me, jihoon hyung, and cheol hyung

 **choi_scoups:** …I’m funny

 **woozihoon:** You actually aren’t

 **choi_scoups:** But I am!

 **woozihoon:** Okay then, let’s take a vote.

 **woozihoon:** All those who think Seungcheol hyung is funny?

 **choi_scoups:** Me!! :D

 **choi_scoups:** …

 **choi_scoups:** …

 **choi_scoups:** Oh...

 **woozihoon:** All those who oppose?

 **woozihoon:** I.

 **choi_scoups:** Jihoon!

 **thechanman:** Me (sorry hyung)!

 **choi_scoups:** Chan!

 **naega_hosh96:** same

 **choi_scoups:** Soonyoung!

 **seokmyass:** u rly r in the no fun guys 4 a reason hyung

 **__b00n0n:** #unfunnycheol

 **hvcny98:** hyung is leader of the no fun guys lbr

 **choi_scoups:** But I am funny… :(

 **m_gyuxx:** suddenly i’m in a group chat with you guys and have a ton of message??

 **thechanman:** wait what does lbr mean?

 

**_choi_scoups added junhui_the_way to the chat._ **

 

 **naega_hosh96:** !!!!

 **m_gyuxx:** omg…

 **woozihoon:** Here it comes…

 **thechanman:** here what comes??

 **junhui_the_way:** σ(o'ω'o)

 **naega_hosh96:** ( ^ ω ^)

 **junhui_the_way:** ψ(｀∇´)ψ

 **naega_hosh96:** ლ(╹◡╹ლ)

 **__b00n0n:** #wtf #is #happening

 **hvcny98:** soonhui is happening

 **junhui_the_way:** ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

 **naega_hosh96:** (///▽///)

 **xX_w0nd3rw@ll:** hey i took a quick break from my streaming what did i miss

 **junhui_the_way:** (*≧∇≦*)

 **naega_hosh96:** (*^o^*)

 **xX_w0nd3rw@ll:** nothing??

 **naega_hosh96:** (･A･)

 **junhui_the_way:** ( #｀Д´)

 **woozihoon:** Why am I the same age as you guys?

 **seokmyass:** no offence but 97 line is the best

 **seokmyass:** …

 **seokmyass:** …

 **seokmyass:** wow no response

 **__b00n0n:** um because 98 is where it’s at?? #coolest

 **hvcny98:** YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 **__b00n0n:** #seungsol

 **hvcny98:** i thought our hashtag was #boosol

 **__b00n0n:** either works???

 **hvcny98:** tbh yeah

 **thechanman:** I’m the only 99 here :(

 **__b00n0n:** looooserrrrrrrrrrr

 **hvcny98:** lmao tru

 **naega_hosh96:** nah 96 line is still the best

 **junhui_the_way:** (๑・‿・๑)

 **xX_w0nd3rw@ll:** it’s true

 **woozihoon:** Yeah... we are the best…

 **m_gyuxx:** no 97 line is the best!!!

 **seokmyass:** ….

 **seokmyass:** where were u when i needed u?????

 **m_gyuxx:** i was making coffee….

 **seokmyass:** u could hav still responded??!?!

 **m_gyuxx:** don’t blame this on me!!!

 **woozihoon:** As you can see, 97 line never agrees on anything…

 **seokmyass:** we agree on some things!!

 **m_gyuxx:** we don’t though

 **seokmyass:** but we do tho!!

 **__b00n0n:** omg they’re arguing about agreeing #what #lmao

 **choi_scoups:** Oh, just wait for it…

 

**_choi_scoups added minghaomie to the chat._ **

 

 **minghaomie:** what the fuck!!

 **__b00n0n:** language!! #ROOD

 **minghaomie:**...the fuck?

 **m_gyuxx:** MINGHAO!! TELL SEOKMIN WE’RE THE BEST LINE EVER

 **minghaomie:** 97 line?

 **minghaomie:** we’re the worse what the fuck are you talking about lmao

 **seokmyass:** i told u!!!

 **m_gyuxx:** MINGHAO I TRUSTED YOU

 **minghaomie:** you trusted the wrong boy, mingyu

 **seokmyass:** but do u think 96 line is better??

 **minghaomie:** oh hell nah

 **m_gyuxx:** ...at least we can agree on that

 **junhui_the_way:** 请不要说废话 _[please dont talk nonsense]  
_

**naega_hosh96:** oh, junnie’s going for it

 **minghaomie:** 闭上你的乌鸦嘴 _[shut your big mouth]  
_

**seokmyass:** omg theyre going 4 it

 **hvcny98:** i aint gonna ask what they’re saying… but can anyone understand it..

 **woozihoon:** Vaguely… Actually, no, not at all...

 **xX_w0nd3rw@ll:** i think the first thing jun typed is pronounced ‘qing’

 **junhui_the_way:** 对。 _[correct.]  
_

**xX_w0nd3rw@ll:** okay you lost me there…

 **minghaomie:** 哈哈哈 _[ha ha ha]  
_

**thechanman:** 你好！ _[hello!]_

 **__b00n0n:** omg chan what’d you say?? #omg

 **thechanman:** oh… i just said hi

 **minghaomie:** good job

 **thechanman:** omg! Thank you! :D

 **junhui_the_way:** we’ll teach you something, chan (　◔ิω◔ิ)

 **minghaomie:** we’ll send it separately :)

 **thechanman:** omg! Okay!

 **woozihoon:** I have a bad feeling about this…

 **naega_hosh96:** ditto

 **xX_w0nd3rw@ll:** haha same

 **__b00n0n:** wow… 96 line really does agree on a lot of things!! #amazing

 **hvcny98:** stfu boo

 **m_gyuxx:** ...seok you gotta step your game up!!

 **seokmyass:** me?? what about u???

 **thechanman:** SEUNGKWAN

 **thechanman:** they told me to tell you--

 **thechanman:** 去你的！你说的全是废话 _[screw you! you’re full of crap]  
_

**__b00n0n:** what does that mean? #confused lol

 **thechanman:** “you’re cool! I wanna be like you”

 **__b00n0n:** :’) #awww

 **minghaomie:** 哈哈哈 _[ha ha ha]  
_

**junhui_the_way:** 哈哈哈 _[ha ha ha]  
_

**choi_scoups:** i leave for like a few minutes…

 **naega_hosh96:** okay but no offense… 96 is still the best...

 

**_choi_scoups added angelic1004 to the chat._ **

 

 **choi_scoups:** :)

 **angelic1004:** cheol, don’t give me that

 **choi_scoups:** :(

 **angelic1004:** hello my kids

 **thechanman:** i’m not your kid!!

 **angelic1004:** you’re right… you’re my baby…

 **thechanman:** hyung!

 **choi_scoups:** love me, han :(

 **angelic1004:** nah, you’re good 0:)

 **seokmyass:** lol chan

 **angelic1004:** seokmin, whose fool are you?

 **seokmyass:**...jeonghan hyung’s…

 **naega_hosh96:** HAHAHAHA (-^〇^-)

 **junhui_the_way:** ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

 **angelic1004:** yah, soonyoung…

 **naega_hosh96:** !!!!

 **naega_hosh96:** UM--

 **naega_hosh96:** SO HOW’S THE WEATHER TODAY?

 **__b00n0n:** #lmao soonyoung hyung

 **hvcny98:** jeonghan hyung, what am i?

 **__b00n0n:**!!!! #excuse me???

 **__b00n0n:** YOU’RE MINE

 **hvcny98:** huh?

 **naega_hosh96:** YOOOOOOO

 **m_gyuxx:** caught

 **__b00n0n: #** SHIT

 **__b00n0n:** I MEAN

 **minghaomie:** i already screenshot

 **woozihoon:** Hahahaha, busted.

 **angelic1004:** wait… I feel we’re missing someone…

 **naega_hosh96:** are you sure?? I think we’re all here????

 **m_gyuxx:**  but… wait no something doesn’t feel right…

 **__b00n0n:**  #what?? @-@;; i’m pretty sure we’re all here though…

 **woozihoon:** Yeah, there’s Cheol hyung and Han hyung--

 **minghaomie:** WAIT

 **minghaomie:** THERE’S A LACK OF EMOTICONS

 **hvcny98:** OH MY GOSH

 **hvcny98:** JISOO HYUNG!!!!

 **choi_scoups:** shit!

 **choi_scoups:** wait, I don’t have him on my friends list??

 **m_gyuxx:**  omg… wait until i tell him that hyung

 **choi_scoups:** istg you better not tell him

 **m_gyuxx:**  fuck, wait, i don’t have him on my list either?

 **xX_w0nd3rw@ll:** does anyone have him????

 **hvcny98:** uh.. Wait i think i do!!

 

**_hvcny98 added sugoixboy95 to the chat._ **

 

 **sugoixboy95:** OH HAI GUYS >w<

 **sugoixboy95:** I hope I didn’t miss anything xD

 **woozihoon:** ...

 

**_woozihoon left the chat._ **

 

 **sugoixboy95:** …

 **sugoixboy95:** woops, did I say something wrong?

 **sugoixboy95:** oh well :3


End file.
